Beauty and the Beast: Tori and Blake's children
These children are co-owned by Charlie Tanner and Smartpup Chase76 Bio After a long time of sparring together Blake and Tori decided to start dating and then after a while they both agreed to start a family together and then after a while they ended up having two children. A Boy named Drake and a Girl named Torina. Appearances Drake: A wolf like his dad Blake, but his fur is a mixed color from both of his parents and his eyes are a deep Red color. He wears a black hoodie with a silver hood, and a Grey shirt under the hoodie. He also wears Bright Green pants and Red and Black shoes. As a kid he stands at 4 foot 5, and then growing up into his teen years he stands at 5 foot 6. Torina: Torina looks exactly like her mom, but she has pupiless Orange eyes. She wears a Black Fishnet shirt with a White Zip-up jacket, she wears a Skirt with fishnet shorts underneath and she also has White finger-less gloves and White Sandals. As a teen she wears the same thing, but she wears a White band around her neck. As a kid she is 4 foot 4 and then as a Teen she is 5 foot 6 as well. Personality Drake: Strong, Intelligent, Powerful, and protective of Torina, and is a very fight-happy young guy Torina: Strong, Powerful, Beautiful, Smart, and not afraid to get her hands dirty, she loves fighting like her dad, and loves fashion like her mom, she can be a very nice girl, but if you get on her bad side she can raise hell Crushes Drake: Drake doesn't have one yet, and he is straight Torina: Torina starts to form crush on Drake's friend DeAngelo~ She feel in love with him after seeing him in the Snow Region while with her mom Powers & Abilities Drake: He has martial skills like his mom and dad He has his mom's fire powers along with some of his dad's Forest powers He can create up to 50 clones of himself if needed Torina: She has her mom's fire powers along with her dad's Forest powers She has Mixed martial arts skills from her mom and dad She uses her mom's Fire claw, Fire breath, Fire fang, and Beast Transformation abilities, She can also create up to 10 clones. Quotes Drake: "Really? You want to fight me?"-To his opponent at the beginning of battle "Heh, helpless and defeated..I like that!"-To his opponent after battle "What more could you possibly do that you think that will hurt me!?"-Taunting his opponent "Heh, that was too easy!"-To his opponent after beating them "How could I lose..?"-If he lost Torina: "Are you really sure you wanna fight me?"-To her opponent at a beginning of battle "Now it's curtains for you!"-To her opponent "Is that all you got?"-Taunting her opponent "Wow..You're a disappointment.."-To her opponent after she beats them "What..? I lost..?"-If she lost Trivia Drake: He loves to protect his sister He loves hunting, swimming, and fishing He likes to read when he is bored People mistake him for Blake sometimes Torina: People think that her and Tori are twins since they look alike She likes hunting and fishing She likes getting makeovers She likes hanging out with friends and family They are Both Pseudo beast carriers! Category:Powerful warriors Category:Female Category:Male Category:Powerful Category:Second generation Category:Female Protagonist Category:Male Protagonist